nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocky Balboa vs Nathan J Wallace Dec 2006
'''Rocky Balboa vs Nathan Wallace '''was a Boxing Match that occured in December 31st 2006 in Osaka Dome in Japan. what generated interest in this match is that this match was Rocky Balboa s Final Boxing match and turned out to be Nathan s Toughest Match to Date (at that time). the big factor was the age difference, Nathan at 16 years old and Balboa was 62 years old. Nathan was caught completely by surprise that Balboa challenged him to a match in Japan considering due to the fact that Nathans Original opponent, Nathans hated rival, Bryce was expelled from school 2 weeks prior to the Fight. Balboa unexpectedly won the fight by Knockout (this was Nathans 1st KO Loss of his professional Combat sports career) but Nathan gained respect and credibility in this match as Balboa retired. the Fighters Rocky Balboa Rocky was a club fighter with 44 victories (38 by KO) and lost 20 fights. he was a million to one Underdog going into his first match with Apollo Creed for Boxings Undisputed Heavyweight Championship of the World. although he lost by 15-round Split Decision he was granted a Rematch on Thanksgiving, with Apollo ahead on all 3 Judges Scorecards, Rocky knocked out Apollo in the 15h Round to win the Heavyweight Championship of the World. he has defended his title 10 times before taking on Wrestling Champion Thunderlips, in whick that bout ended in a Draw. he lost his title to Clubber Lang but regained the Title at Madison Square Garden in New York City when he defeated Lang in the 3rd Round by KO under the tutelage of Apollo. Nathan Joseph Wallace Nathan was a combat athlete since he was one in 1991 when he wrestled with a bear. since then hes been a transitional pro-wrestler that has added boxing, karate, kickboxing and jiu-jitsu. he had great Rivalries and Super Fights with Steve "Team Captain" Kennedy, "Too Hot" Zach Owen, Super Kidd Phillips and Colonel Chi and he won the World Wide Fighting Worlds Heavyweight Championship 4 times and its Intercontinental Champion twice and Tag Team champion 2 times. since then many controversial bouts with Cody Webb driven him to the the breaking point of insanity. but all that changed in 2004 when he changed his behavior, his life, persona, ego, character and back then he was on the longest undefeated streak in history that has brought him Victory at the 2004 King Wontons Royal Tournament and in December of 2004 he shocked the entire combat world by defeating: 5x WWE World Women's Champion Trish Stratus, current IVBC World Super Middleweight Boxing Champion Drop Dead Fred, the Chaos Tournament World Champion of 2003, Stacy Keibler and former WWE Tag Team Champion, Charlie Haas to win the 2004 Chaos World Chamionship Tournament thus at 14 years old he incredibly earns the Distinction (to this day) as the Youngest Competitor to Compete and win the Chaos Tourrnament. with this Tournament victory, the Youngster Nathan was in line for potential Super Fights. he racked up victories over: Remy Bonjasky, Donovan Razor Ruddock, Pinklon Thomas, Tyrell Biggs, Tony Tucker, Buster Dreyton, Jerry the Bull Martin, James Bonecrusher Smith, Nicholas Pettas, Igor Vovchanchyn, Tony Tubbs, Mustafa Hamcho, Fulgencio Oblemajias, Tony Sibson, David Tua, Jerry Bohlander, Paul Varelans, Mark Hunt, Merqui Sosa, Ray Sefo, Musashi, Kaoklai Kaennorsing, Mighty Mo, Ron Waterman, Bobby Hoffman, Marvis Frazier, Robert Loyer, the Artist Formerly Known as Goldust, Vader, Charly Manson, Yoshihiro Takayama, Kesuke Sasaki and Wes Sims and winning the WrestleMania 21 Heavyweight Tournament, Nathan was on his way to becoming a top contender for any title he targets. but that all changed in the Opening Round of the 2005 Chaos World Championship Tournament when he suffered his 1st big defeat at the hands of eventual finalist Samantha Wildman. Nathan resumed his career despite the loss. he beat up Howard the Duck at WrestleMania 22 in April. since then Nathan was engaged in a Ken Shamrock-Tito Ortiz like feud with Bryce Drollinger. Wallace-Drollinger Stare Down there would've-been bout was Promoted in someway when Bryce barged into the Elementary School Halloween open house. the Schools Cafeteria was Turned into a Boxing Press Conference-setting for Nathan to stare down Bryce as tensions ran real high between these 2 mortal enemys for those who seen it including Christina Masterson it was a scene that was felt around the Educational World. it was a High School version of Larry Holmes vs Trevor Berbick and Ken Shamrock vs. Tito Ortiz. Nathan had a tune up fight scheduled at Survivor Series 2006 against Dudley from revenge of the Nerds in which Nathan won by 7th round KO. it seems no one has been able to take Nathan to his very limit.